Pride
by xxruthlessxx
Summary: Mikey is bored out of his mind and knowing that both Leo and Don are busy, that leaves the hothead...poor Raph. R&R plz!


Pride

.

There was nothing to do. Absolutely nothing.

Don had locked himself away in his lab saying that if anyone bothered him they would suffer his wrath. Mikey had even tried to just sneak a peek at what Don could possibly be doing...that wasn't the smartest idea.

Mikey had simply open the door _just _a crack to peek inside, only he couldn't see anything but a set a menacing chocolate brown eyes, holding a look that Mikey would normally only receive from a certain hot headed turtle.

Don had told him if he truly wanted to live to see another moon then he would leave and not come back unless he was injured or dying.

Now Leo...

Leo was in the dojo trying to perfect some all mighty ninjitsui move that Master Splinter had shown him a few hours earlier, but he was having little luck getting it right.

Mikey had simply come into the dojo, and said 'hi', that was all, and all of a sudden he was pierced with yet another death gaze. Leo had stood very still, his stance territorial, his shoulders squared and his chin lowered, and simply spoke.

"Leave" In a calm neutralvoice, that in Mikey's eyes was worse then Leo yelling.

All of this led to Mikey sitting on the couch staring mindlessly at the tv. There was nothing on. No good re runs, no new episodes of his cartoons, and not even a good comedy.

_Nadda_

"hmmm..." Mikey sighed, aimlessly flipping through the channels.

" what to do, what to do..."

He already read all his comic books, couldn't go in the dojo, couldn't bug Donny unless he wanted to die, and Master Splinter had already grounded him to the lair since he was fooling around in practice...again, and he couldn't go into the garage because Raph was...

Raph.

"bingo!"

Flying off the couch and making a beeline for the garage Mikey jumped for joy. Finally there was something to do. If Raphwas in a good mood then they could hang, if he was in a bad mood then Mikey could at least bug him into a good chase.

Turning the corner and opening the garage door Mikey looked around the garage.

" Hey Raphie-boy, you in here?" Mikey yelled out, but the there was no response.

"huh"

Deciding that Raph must have hidden away in his room, Mikey left the garage and headed in the direction of the rooms.

Behind Raph's door Mikey could here loud music blaring, a signal that Raph was working out and wouldn't here Mikey knocking, so instead of just waiting around and randomly knocking, Mikey braced himself and opened the door wide.

"wow I did not expect that" Mikey mumbled over the roaring music.

There was Raph sitting in his hammock, a calm expression on his face as he read his book.

" yo! Raph! turn the tunes down, dude!" Mikey yelled, finally catching his brothers attention.

Raph's eyes went wide, he quickly hid the book under his pillow, turned off his music then glared in the direction of his youngest brother.

" what ya want twerp?" Raph asked his tone hold its normal irritation.

Mikey eyed Raph, there was something odd...

" eh, I was bored thought I'd come and bug ya...so uh, what were you reading? you kinda hid it fast haha"

Raph looked to his pillow then back at Mikey. Sure Mikey knew Raph like books now, Mikey even came in to borrow a few and talk about them but still, this book would definitely get Raph teased.

" What's it to ya?...go away Mike, I aint in tha mood" Raph snarled.

Mikey didn't listen.

He lunged for the hammock, hoping to grab the book but the hammock twisted and sent flying and for Mikey himself to land half in the mangled hammock and half on top on of Raph's shell.

There was one good thing though, the book Mikey had gone for in the first place was perched perfectly on Mikey's head.

With a cry of triumph Mikey grabbed the book, then rolled backwards out of the hammock and promptly onto the floor.

Quickly flipping the book over Mikey read the title

"_Pride and prejudice"_

Looking up, Mikey wore an expression of disbelief. His big bro, his rough-tough, snap your neck if you look at him funny-bro, was reading _Pride and Prejudice._

"gimme the god damn book, Mike I aint foolin' round no more" Raph growled, He lunged for Mikey only for him to dodge and roll out of the way.

"dude, seriously? haha! aww look at Raphie reading his book on romance! awe! Its just to-to _sweet_! should I go make you so tea and cupcakes? hehe"

"sweet?..._SWEET? _I'll show you sweet get back 'ere ya lil' twerp! I'm going to make you wish ya weren't born!" Raph growled out, charging at full speed towards Mikey.

"sorry dude but you just gave me blackmail to use against ya for at least the next month! say good bye to your manly pride, dude!" Mikey said laughing as he dashed for Raph's door, through the book at Raph then ran out before he could be caught.

Growling in pure anger Raph picked the book up looking at it with a venomous gaze.

"when I get ma hands on him, he's gonna be eaten through a tube for tha rest of his life" Raph said, dropping the book then charging out to find Mikey.

.

It had been one hour since Mikey had fled from the charging Raph. Mikey had gone straight into the sewers trying to stay hidden from him, and had almost been caught on a few occasion.

Right now Mikey was slowly making his way back to the lair, still keeping his eyes peeled. Raph knew the tunnels better then anyone so he knew all the hide oust to wait for an unexpected enemy...or brother.

Finally reaching the lair entrance, Mikey crept inside.

No one.

Feeling that he was safe, Mikey went to the living room, still no one.

Sliding into his favorite spot on the couch Mikey grabbed the remote and started flipping through the channels. It had been a few hours since he last checked the tv so maybe something new might have come up.

No luck. No new shows, no re runs worth watching and no exciting news.

"maybe I'll check the movie section..." Mikey hummed as he flipped through the channels.

"seen it, seen it, boring, stupid, stupid, seen it, se- oh _helllooo..."_Mikey said. There sitting on the menu of the tv was the very movie Mikey had be bugging Raoh about reading.

_Pride and Prejudice._

" If I'm gonna black mail him might as well have some material on what its about." Mikey murmured, slowly getting settled into the couch.

.

Within forty five minutes Mikey was completely absorbed in the movie.

"yo kiddin' me right? ya just convicted me of losen ma 'manly pride' cuz I'm readin tha book...and here you are watching the movie..."

Turning wide eyed, Mikey was faced with a calm looking Raphael who was casually leaning against the back of the couch.

"well, I-I umm...you see I was get-getting material, ya that's it, and-and, well-" Mikey stuttered then sighed, his shoulders falling.

"save it Mike, ya just gave me some black mail which ta me? ya it will come in handy, heh"

Knowing the damage that Raph could do Mikey had to think fast. Once Raph's mind was set he was a ticking time bomb.

"Wait, Raph!" Mikey yelled over the back of the couch.

Raph's back was to Mikey, he slowly turned around.

"ya, Mike?"

Looking between the movie and Raph, Mikey answered.

"Uhhh, I wont tell, if you wont tell?"

Raph smirked.

_"Deal"_

_._

_Hey guys! Well what did ya think? R&R plz! Luv ya! Ruth._

_This was written for __**CrazyNutSquirrel, **__hope ya like it hun! This was her request she wanted a ' Mikey catching Raph reading Pride and Prejudice, teasing him , and then of course Raph then catch Mikey watching the movie of it ' I hope it's what you wanted!_


End file.
